Star Wars: Rogue Squadron
Star Wars: Rogue Squadron es un videojuego creado en diciembre 1998 para Nintendo 64 y PC. La historia se desarrolla en plena Guerra Civil Galáctica entre el Episodio IV y el Episodio V, comenzando seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin. El jugador pilotea naves de la Alianza Rebelde realizando las primeras misiones del Escuadrón Pícaro, para destruir y neutralizar las campañas del Imperio Galáctico. Star Wars: Rouge Squadron ganó en 1999 el premio al mejor videojuego de Acción en computadora de 1998. Posteriormente contó con dos secuelas mejoradas ampliamente en gráficos y tematización, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) y Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2004) lanzados solo para Nintendo Game Cube. Niveles Capítulo I Emboscada en Mos Eisley El Escuadrón Pícaro se ve envuelto en una batalla entre el imperio y los habitantes de Mos Eisley. Todo comienza en la mañana cuando Wedge Antilles y Luke Skywalker se dirigen a dar un paseo por el cañón del Mendigo, cuando de repente el imperio a través de droides sonda imperial atacan a los habitantes del desierto y las estructuras. posteriormente varios bombarderos imperiales TIE bombers atacan el puerto espacial de Mos Eisley. [thumb|250px|Transportes rebeldes en Chandrila.]] Punto de encuentro en Barkesh La Resistencia en Barkesh intentaba transportar suministros necesarios para la Rebelión y el Escuadrón Pícaro tenía que defenderlos de los ataques Imperiales por parte de caminantes como AT-ST, Droide sonda Vívora y de cazas TIE. [[Batalla de Chorax|La Busqueda del Nonnah]] El Escuadrón Pícaro usa A-Wings para proteger al Nonnah una nave rebelde que se accidentó en los lagos del planeta Chorax Deserción en Corellia Juntos con los Speeders, el Equipo Pícaro deberá de defender a toda costa la ciudad de Corellia ante los ataques del Imperio. El general Rieekan ordena al escuadrón que mantengan los ojos abiertos ante cualquier problema que pueda suscitarse, ya que el general antes mencionado se reuniría con el oficial imperial Crix Madine una vez finalizada la reunión con los miembros de la torre del capitolio. Liberación de Gerrard V El Escuadrón Pícaro acudió a salvaguardar a los habitantes del planeta y expulsar el asedio Imperial. Gerrard V había declarado su independencia del imperio, pero el gobernador imperial usando naves de lujo intenta robarse los recursos del planeta, por lo que el general Rieeekan ordena proteger al escuadrón de alas Y dirigidos por el general Crix Madine. Durante la batalla aparece el famoso 128° escuadrones TIE, que según se dice son "lo mejor de lo mejor", Sin embargo por medio de los cañones de iones de los alas Y capturan a la Lt Kasan Moor y también logran derrotar al 128° escuadrón TIE. Capítulo II La Luna Jade El escuadron Picaro debe escoltar a los vehiculos de avastesimientos junto a los X- wing a la base principal que esta protegida por un campo de fuerza. Luego debe desactivar este campo y destriur los bombardero-TIE. Astilleros de Construcción Imperial El escuadron Picaro debe atravesar un cañón usando los Snowspeeders con la misión de destruir las fabricas productoras de AT-AT y AT-ST. ubicadas en Balmorra, una información proporcionada por Kasan Moor, esta misión de "Hit and Run". Debieron destruir los radares de detección para que la misión tuviera exito, aparte de la velocidad. Asalto en Kile II En los profundos cañones de Kile II existe un enclave imperial, el cual posee varios centros de suministros, sala de sensores, cuarteles imperiales y el puerto espacial imperial. Luke Skywalker y el escuadrón utilizan las naves alas Y por su gran capacidad de disparo, lo cual las bombas serían muy utiles para la destrucción de las estructuras en la misión. Sin embargo, Wedge Antilles es capturado por los imperiales y enviado a las minas de Kessel. Rescate en Kessel El Escuadron Picaro debera inutilizar un tren blindado imperial junto a las Alas-X para poder rescatar a Wedge Antilles. Prisioneros of Kessel Una vez que Wedge Antilles es rescatado el general Crix Madine y sus comandos llegan a Kessel para rescatar a varios rebeldes de las prisiones imperiales, por lo que el escuadrón pícaro debe proteger las naves de los TIE fighters que atacan a cualquier enemigo que aparezca con el fin de impedir el escape de los rebeldes. A pesar de ello Crix Madine, y el escuadrón pícaro logran el rescaté y se retiran del planeta Kessel. Capítulo III thumb|250px|[[Ala-X|T-65 Ala-X volando sobre Taloraan planeta productor de gas tibanna]] Batalla Sobre Taloraan El Escuadrón Pícaro inició un ataque contra Taloraan, uno de los planetas de Seerdon. Taloraan tenía unos contenedores de gas tibanna que beneficiaban al Imperio, y los Pícaros, con apoyo de una corbeta coreliana CR90, pretendían destruirlos. Las defensas asignadas por Seerdon incluían cazas e interceptores TIE y turbolásers. A consecuencia de ello el Moff local tal vez no viviría para explicarle a Moff Seerdon el desastre causado por el Rogue Squadron. Escape de Fest Un grupo de comandos rebeldes atacaban el centro de investigación y desarrollo de armamento en Fest y se hacían con AT-PTs de Seerdon, pero su posición quedó comprometida y su ruta de escape cortada. El Escuadrón Pícaro llegó a tiempo de ayudarles e iniciar la batalla de Fest, logrando destruir el generador de escudo del centro. Bloqueo en Chandrila Enfurecido por las pérdidas de Taloraan y Fest, Seerdon decidió tomar represalias abiertas. Atacaría Chandrila, su propio mundo natal y sede importante de la Alianza. Seerdon dirigió personalmente el ataque, mandando interceptores y bombarderos TIE a acosar la capital planetaria, Ciudad Hanna. La Alianza reaccionó enviando un tren blindado, escoltado por el Escuadrón Pícaro, para no perder la ciudad. Ataque en Sullust La siguiente maniobra de Seerdon fue tentar al Escuadrón Pícaro filtrando información secreta: Les haría abandonar su base en Thyferra para poder tomarla y hacerse con las fábricas de bacta. Los Pícaros "descubrieron" información secreta sobre colectores de energía geotermal en un volcán de Sullust. Así inició la batalla encabezados por Kasan Moor quien preparó el ataque. La Venganza del Moff Seerdon Mientras tanto, y aprovechando que Thyferra estaba desprotegido, Seerdon atacó, tomó el control del planeta y puso campamentos imperiales. Los Pícaros se enteraron y atacaron Thyferra inmediatamente después. En cuanto se inició el ataque, los civiles vratix se enfrentaron a los imperiales y al propio Seerdon en su nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela. Capítulo IV La Batalla de Calamari El escuadron picaro decide estrenar sus nuevas y modernas naves ala-V ,tienen que destruir los tres destructores de mundo y proteger la ciudad. [[Archivo:Airspeeder_V-Wing.jpg|thumb|278px|En el videojuego puedes desbloquear nuevos vehículos de la Alianza Rebelde como lo es el Aerodeslizador Ala-V]] Niveles secretos El Cañón del Mendigo Persecución en la Trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte La Batalla de Hoth CHICKEN Este nivel se llama así porque para tener acceso a él se debe teclear como contraseña CHICKEN (GALLINA). Es un nivel extra en el Nintendo 64, en la que el jugador controla un AT-ST y debe destruir absolutamente todo, bases imperiales y rebeldes, un pequeño pueblo, un campamento Jawa y una granja tipica de Mos Eisley. Apariciones *Wes Janson *Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Crix Madine *Kasan Moor *Dak Ralter *Carlist Rieekan *Kohl Seerdon *Zev Senesca *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo |droides= *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide sonda Víbora *Droide tanque XR-85 |eventos= *Crisis de Kohl Seerdon *Primera Batalla de Dac (Guerra Civil Galáctica) |lugares= *Balmorra *Barkhesh *Chandrila *Chorax *Corellia *Estrella de la Muerte I *Fest **Instalaciones de Investigación en Armas *Gerrard V *Hoth *Loronar **Luna Jade *Kessel *Kile II **Enclave Imperial *Mon Calamari *Sullust *Taloraan **Ciudad Taloraan *Tatooine **Mos Eisley *Thyferra |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Alianza Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico |especies= *Humano *Wookiee *Bothan *Jawa thumb|210px|right|Un Ala-y sobrevolando el planeta Kile II. |vehículos= *Amphibion *A-Q5 Waveskimmer *tren acorazado flotante *AT-AT *AT-PT *AT-ST *Caza estelar BTL Ala-Y *Buick *Corbeta CR90 *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Nonnah'' *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A *[[Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela|Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela]] *Caza estelar N-1 *Saltacielos T-16 *Aerodeslizador T-47 *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *Caza estelar TIE/ln *Caza estelar autómata TIE/D *Caza estelar TIE/I *Bombardero TIE/sa *Aerodeslizador Ala-V *Devastadores de Mundos *Tanque droide XR-85 |tecnología= *torreta lanza misiles *Turboláser }} Enlaces externos * *Rogue Squadron article on SWGames *GameSpot's review of the N64 version: 7.9 (Good) *GameSpot's review of the PC version: 8.0 (Great) *Fan reviews of the N64 version from GameFAQs *Fan reviews of the PC version from GameFAQs *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D on MobyGames Categoría:Videojuegos de 1998